My Black Angel
by skull-made-of-feathers
Summary: Harry comes into a very special inheritance... Malfoy just came into his also... what happens when you take a Vampire-Veela and a pure-blood Veela and let them mingle? Good!Voldie Bad!Dumbles Veela!Vampire!Harry Veela!Draco Harry/Draco Mates!


Notes:

(jkhgiu) – Dumbledore's thoughts,  
>{ewfer} – Any Weasley thoughts (other than Fred and George),<br>[ferjhtg] – Fred and George's thoughts,  
><span>ijhiouh<span> – Hermione's thoughts,  
><strong>rtehigaf<strong>_ - _Harry's thoughts,  
><em>dfshri<em>**_ –_ **Malfoy's thoughts  
>*hdfwe* - Anyone Else<p>

Chapter 1: The Betrayers

**Prophecy:**

_**He of two; him of one  
>Powers tenfold to come<br>To save us from the dark  
>Who hides in the light<br>Prophecies fake of he of two  
>The dark one he faced is untrue<br>He of two; Him of one  
>Power tenfold to come<br>To save us from the dark.**_

"What?" the red-head demanded. "Are you sure Albus?"

"Yes my dear Molly, I am. I had Poppy test him and look at his family's medical history. It appears on his 16th birthday the transformation will take place. So I need him at Hogwarts as soon as possible." Albus said, with the twinkle that was always in his eye, missing.

"So he's not going to want to be touched by anyone other than his mate after his birthday." She said softly, mainly to herself. {So we'll be able to stop pretending to love him.} she thought with a small smile before hiding it from Dumbledore. "Ok Albus, I'll go get him now." She said then walked up the stairs to Ron's room, leaving Dumbledore in the kitchen.

"Harry… honey, Dumbledore is here to speak to you in the kitchen." She said through the door.

"All right Mrs. Weasley!" Harry called, there was a few seconds of silence before it sounded as if something fell, Harry cursed, and finally emerged from behind the door. "He's down in the kitchen?" he asked, the red-haired woman nodded, Harry nodded back then turned and headed down the creaking stairs. He paused at the top of the stairs for a second then turned to Molly. "Mrs. Weasley, can you please tell Ron to clean up his stuff? I almost killed myself trying to just get to the door!"

Molly smiled at the thought then nodded. "Yes, don't worry I'll have him clean it while your talking to Dumbledore." She said then turned and opened the door. Harry nodded then headed down the stairs to where the headmaster sat in the kitchen.

"You needed me Professor?" he asked softly, getting Dumbledore's attention.

"How have you been my boy?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

"Good, though I seem to be getting clumsier than normal." Harry said, his emerald eyes traveling over to the small fire, never meeting Dumbledore's. "Hey Headmaster… can I go to Hogwarts this year for my birthday? I know it's most likely a 'no, the blood wards will keep you safe.' But I have a feeling I'm needed there soon."

Albus smirked as he watched Harry who was watching the fire still. The old man's smirk slowly faded to a fake smile before he answered the raven haired boy. "Of course you can!" he said. "I have a feeling that something will happen too. You should go tell Molly what's going on so she can tell the rest of the blo- er… Weasleys." He said mentally kicking his own arse for almost slipping up.

"Um… s-sure… yeah I'll go do that…" he said before standing and leaving, but not before throwing Albus a suspicious glance. Harry ran up to Ron's room where he could hear Ron's, Ginny's, their mum, and Hermione's voices. **When did Hermione get here? **He thought. He slowly moved forward and pressed his ear against the door to see if he could make out what they were saying.

"_So after this transformation thingy he won't want us touching him till he's found his mate?" _**Ron.**

"_Yes, if Albus is right then he'll only want his mate to touch him cause if he's touched by someone other than his mate before his mate if found he'll be in a lot of pain"_ **Molly.**

"_So we can stop pretending?"_ **Ginny.**

"_Yes." _**Molly.**

"_Finally! I don't know if I will have been able to last much longer anyway… this just makes it easier." _**Ron.**

"_So we really don't have to be his friends anymore? Wait… what about the twins? They seem to actually like him as a friend…" _**Hermione.**

"_If they want to be his friend… well… let them, they don't talk to us anyway, once they find out what's really happening they might emancipate themselves…" _**Molly.**

Harry turned, walked down the hallway to the stairs. At the top of the stairs he turned and started walking loudly to the door. **They were just pretending to be my friends? **Harry thought, sadly, and then all of a sudden, he was angry, very angry. He brought his hand up to his mouth and bit down on the back of it to keep from screaming in rage. He glared at the closed door till he started moving towards it, at the door he took a deep breath to calm down then knocked on the door. When Molly opened the door he pretended he was surprised.

"Mrs. Weasley! I thought you had Ron picking up his room so that's why the door was closed…" he said softly, rambling slightly. Just looking at the woman was bringing back some of his original anger.

"I was just telling him to Harry…" he said, Harry looked up and into her eyes, in her eyes was hate, which made Harry flinch slightly. **How hadn't I noticed this before? **Harry wondered. "Did you talk to the Headmaster, hon?" she asked kindly, but her eyes were still raging in hate.

"Yes, that's why I'm up here…" he said quietly, then began to pick up his stuff and put it in his trunk.

"Harry, mate? Why are you packing your stuff up?" Ron asked, but to everyone's surprise Harry ignored him and continued to pack.

"Harry… Harry… HARRY!" Hermione yelled in Harry's ear.

What? I'm trying to pack everything I want to ke-… I mean… everything I absolutely want to take with me to Hogwarts." He said, rubbing his ear annoyed.

"But mate… WHY are you packing?" Ron asked. Harry just raised his eyebrow (A/N: in a very Malfoy like way too I might add) at his 'best friend'.

"That's really none of your business now is it Ron? But if you really must know I asked Professor Dumbledore if I could spend my birthday at Hogwarts this year, mainly 'cause I have a feeling I'm needed there on my birthday." He said before finding the last of what he wanted to take with him. Everything important was packed away in his trunk and everything what he didn't want to keep was put on the bed (A/N: everything from Molly, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny).

"Harry, why are you leaving so much behind?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Everything I'm leaving is stuff you guys have given me, so I'm leaving them here where I know nothing bad will happen to them." He said innocently. Hermione accepted the excuse, mainly cause she couldn't find any lie in it, and excused herself from the room.

"Hey Harry…"

"We heard…"

"From Dumbledork…"

"That you…"

"Are having…"

"Your birthday…"

"AT HOGWARTS!" The twins said from the door. "Are you inviting us?" the twins asked still in perfect unison.

"Of course you're invited! I expect only Gred and Forge at least a day before my birthday, 'cause we need to talk." He said then did a few quick hand signs Sirius taught them, that were used when he was younger, before he went into hiding. The twins nodded then quietly walked back out the door. "Well Mrs. Weasley, I'm ready to go. I'll go tell Dumbledore now." He said before quickly turning to the woman and hugging her. "Love you…" he whispered into her ear.

"Good Bye Harry, see you when school starts…" she said after hesitating slightly in the hug. Harry pulled back softly before turning to his trunk and casting a levitating spell and walked down the stairs with his trunk behind floating behind him.

"Professor I'm ready!" Harry yelled as he walked down the last few stairs.

"Okay, Harry floo into the infirmary, I'll send your trunk after you.

"Ok, Professor…" he said before grabbing a handful of Floo powder shouting his destination and stepping into the green fire.

* * *

><p>Sadly I own nothing :cries: I would love to but I don't...<br>Anyway... good story so far?  
>Want more?<br>REVIEW PLEASE!  
>Reviews make me type up what I've written down faster!<p> 


End file.
